twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Edenson (Curse of Cain Series)
Alexander "Alex" Edenson is the Half-Brother of Cain Edenson and a son of Adam and Eve, Alex was scared of dying so Cain turned him into a Original Vampire only for him to go off on his own before sometime returning to his extended Vampire family, Alex was one of the five Original Vampire to awaken in the modern day. Personality and traits Alex tries to show that he has no humanity left in him, but Lillian continuously shows him that there is something inside of him that cares. Alex throughout the show changes, growing from an immature, snarky, glib, arrogant and self confident vampire into a somewhat weak, even more selfish, still sarcastic, but proves he can be capable of love. Alex is very arrogant but he keeps his word on some level. Cain stated that he thinks that deep down Alex is a very lonely and unhappy man that uses humour to mask the intense pain. In reality, Alex is actually longing for acceptance, and very isolated and lonely because of his years as a vampire. As a human, he wasn't accepted for who he was and often was reprimanded by his father for his actions and choices. He claims to be able to turn his emotions on and off like a switch, but he is actually quoting Cain, seeing as how Cain first said it to him when he first became a vampire and is eventually told by Lillian that there is no switch they can easily use on the emotions, it just easy to believe so when you first become a vampire, however, the switch does exist as once Cain compelled Edward to "shut it off" he became a very different person. Physical Appearance Biography Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter thick windows and doors by lazily tossing small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes, they seem to move at their slowest as a blur during a blink of an eye, at their fastest they can be mistaken for teleporting. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. An Original can sense how powerful/old another Vampire is and their abilities, the category that Vampire falls into on the scale and the amount of strength that the Original would have to use up. **'Enhanced Danger Sense' - An Original can detect Danger far more easily than weaker Vampires, whether they act upon the threat depending upon the level of threat also, is a different story entirely. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Vampires when exposed to fire and Wolf bites seem not to greatly weaken them, they also seem to be immune to the poison in Werewolf Bites. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel the minds of both Humans and Vampires. *'Turning Mastery' - An Originals can turn other Supernatural Species into Vampires or Halfbreed, unlike normal Vampires however to do so they require for the one their turning to be bitten as well as (depending on turning intention) then drinking their blood. **'Mate Turning' - When An Original finds their mate, usually a powerful Supernatural Being, they will attempt to pass the "Curse of Cain" over to that they can live together forever. If that person is a Human or Vampire it will make them an Original, if otherwise it would make them a Original Vampire-(enter Supernatural creature) hybrid. **'Ancient Vampire Creation' - The Poison in an Original's bites do not turn the survivors into Common Vampires, however they turn them instead into the stronger Ancient Vampires, it was then the Ancient Vampires that created the modern day "Common Vampires". *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever, they can be slowed by never stopped. *'Arcane Knowledge' - Alex, due to his extreme age, knows all the Arcane knowledge there is to known and can even in detail explain the mechanism of creation, he has claimed to be the only being still alive to have seen the Form of God on Earth. It can be suspected, though unconfirmed, that Alex has the capabilities of using Magic. *'Mental Ability negation' - As the second Original, Alex can greatly negate mental abilities used against him, it goes so far in stating that he doesn't even feel Jane's Illusion of Pain. Personally Unique Abilities *'Emotional Elements fluctuation' - When Alex's mood changes he can manipulate the weather subconsciously, he seems to have no control over this ability, causing Cain's annoyance at time. *'Illusion World' - Alex's greatest abilities are to create Illusions of Agony, at its strongest he can trap an individual in their own mental world of torture, a day in there is a few seconds in the real world. Other Attributes *'Sleep' - Unlike other Vampires, due to being one of the earliest humans and the first Vampire, Alex can actually sleep quite easily although he doesn't require to. *'Sunlight Immunity' - Alex is immune to sunlight and although he cannot tan, is however able to walk around in sunlight without obvious side-effects. *'Little Blood Requirement' - Alex, due to his immense age and purity of his Vampire blood, requires very little human or animal blood to survive. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Pureblood Vampire Category:Males